Touching Biology
by It'sNoYemen
Summary: Rated for people who hate this stuff. A Jean/Marie fic. It's just a small prologue, but if I get reviews I'll write a real story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of that stuff.  
  
Summary: A Jean/Marie fiction. I need help with ideas. It starts out with them thinking about each other. It will move on beyond that to 3rd person. If I get reviews.  
  
Touching Biology  
  
It's weird having feelings about someone you can never have. At first I denied it. I tried to keep it out of my mind, but it's hard. I'm constantly thinking about her. I just can't stop. I know it isn't right. She's to old for me and she's dating Scott. At first I thought it was just Logan influencing me, but when He finally left me I still desired her. It's really hard because I see her everyday.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What am I going to do? I'm not supposed to have feelings like this. She's a student and I'm a teacher. Not to mention I've had a boyfriend for seven years. I love Scott but he's just not willing to take it to the next level. I don't see why I care though. The person I desire is someone I can't even touch. It's easier to hide your feelings when you're a telepath. No one has even caught on yet. Well I guess Xavier could've, but he wouldn't mention anything. Jean Grey how do you get yourself into these predicaments.  
  
*-* Do you love it? Do you hate it? Whatever you do please review it. If I get some reviews I'll write a real chapter that will be nice and long. *- * 


	2. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything like that.  
  
Summary: Simple Jean/Marie Fic. Post X-1. Pre X-2  
  
Notes: = Means Speaking Telepathically =  
  
Touching Biology  
  
Marie walked down the hallway to Biology her favorite and least favorite class. She loved it because the person of her dreams taught it. She hated it because the person of her dreams. She would always be staring at Marie. Marie thought she was reading her mind. A bad thing if you're always thinking about her in a way that would disgust her. Little did she know Jean was staring at her features, and her face. Marie finally arrived at Biology 5 minutes late. Jean was not happy that her favorite student was late.  
  
"Why are you late?" Jean scolded.  
  
Marie wanted to say because I love you but instead said, "I was running late."  
  
"Come in after school and I'll give you your punishment." Jean said.  
  
"Yes Miss Grey." Marie sighed.  
  
The rest of the class went on uneventful until Jean picked up a random thought. It was from Marie, but Jean just registered it as someone else. "Was that Marie? It couldn't have been." Jean thought.  
  
****---****5 Minutes Before School Gets Out****---****  
  
Jean was so excited about getting some one on one time with Marie. She hadn't punished anyone else today just so they'd be alone.  
  
= Jean can you here me? = Scott asked through their link.  
  
= Of course I can dear. = Jean said a little less enthusiastic than Scott expected.  
  
= Is something wrong? = Scott asked.  
  
= No dear, nothing is wrong. = Jean said. She was getting impatient. Scott wasn't going to ruin this.  
  
= I've made reservations for dinner tonight. It's special. = Scott said.  
  
= That's nice dear. I have to go now. Talk to you later. = Jean said as she closed the link.  
****---****Flashback****---****  
  
Scott and Ororo had just arrived from a mission in Canada. They said they had picked up 2 new mutants. They walked down the ramp when Jean got her first glimpse of the new mutants. One of them was a man. He looked to be around 30 years old. The other was a girl who looked to be around 18 or 19. Her name was Marie. A beautiful name Jean thought. Jean was instantly drawn to this girl. It was like a primal reaction. She knew the others would catch on. She was smarter than that though. She pretended the primal attraction was to the male mutant. She caught glimpses of her whenever she could. When she was kidnapped by Magneto, Jean's heart skipped a beat. After she almost died Jean vowed never to let her get in to trouble again.  
  
****---****End Flashback****---****  
  
Jean's flashback was cut short by the door opening. [1] ----------------------- [1]It was short and sweet. Feed my addiction for reviews and the next chapter will be longer. 


	3. Dumped

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything like that.  
  
Summary: A simple Jean/Marie Fic. Post X-1, but Pre X-2.  
  
Notes: Thank you to all you reviewers. I love it when you send a review. I didn't specify earlier, but this takes place a month after the events of X-1.  
  
Touching Biology  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rogue entered Jean's room after school just like she had been told to do. She dreaded it though. She thought her secret would slip for sure. She could never face Jean again if she found out.  
  
****---****Flashback****---****  
  
It was just after it had happened. I was kidnapped by Magneto so he could use me to turn all the world leaders in to mutants. When the X-Men came and rescued me I was relieved to say the least. They all risked their lives to save me, well maybe the world leaders too, but I like to think it was me. When we got back to the mansion Doctor Grey insisted that I have a check up once she was finished with Logan. I sat there and waited as she bandaged Logan. The whole time I was thinking wow I wish someone would care for me like that. That's when I felt it. A tingling feeling, like my stomach was doing back flips. I denied it right away. Doctor Grey gave me a check up and said I was free to go. Over the next couple of days I came to accept my crush on her. I thought it had passed, but here I am and it's still strong as ever.  
  
****---****End Flashback****---****  
  
Jean had been thinking of a suitable punishment for Marie when Scott cut her off. He interrupted so much these days. She was getting annoyed. She was going to end it soon though. She couldn't keep lying to him. As much as it would hurt him, it would hurt her too. She sighed at the thought.  
  
"Is something wrong Doctor Grey?" Rogue asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"Huh?" Jean said a little confused from being deep in thought.  
  
"You look like something is wrong." Marie said.  
  
"I'm fine now lets discuss your punishment." Jean said.  
  
"Well what is it?" Marie asked.  
  
"You will sit in this classroom for 1/2 an hour everyday for 1 week. Is that understood?" Jean said.  
  
"Yes Miss Grey." Marie said. "Just great your secret will slip for sure." Marie thought.  
  
Jean picked up on this thought and wandered what this secret was. "Is there anything you want to talk about Marie?" Jean asked.  
  
"Not at the moment Miss Grey." Marie responded.  
  
"Then you're free to go." Jean said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Miss Grey." Marie said smiling. She walked out of the classroom to go play foosball with Bobby her ex-boyfriend.  
  
**---** At Dinner **---**  
  
Jean and Scott enter a very romantic restaurant. People usually proposed to their lovers here. Little did Scott know Jean had other plans for the evening. The lady at the front showed them to a lovely table with a view to die for. Scott had reserved it weeks ago. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had ordered expensive Champaign and all the nitty gritty. Neither of the couple had talked for around five minutes, making an awkward silence. Finally Scott broke the ice.  
  
"It sure has been an interesting year." Scott said.  
  
"Yes it has, who would've guessed that Magneto would try something so big the same year the Mutant Registration Act was introduced." Jean answered a bit sarcastically and dryly.  
  
"Is something wrong Jean?" Scott asked after her last comment.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Scott, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Jean answered. Saying that she had a lot on her mind was an understatement. She was in emotional turmoil, and her powers were going a bit nutty.  
  
"I've had you on my mind lately." Scott said in a sappy lovey dovey voice.  
  
"Me too Dear." Jean said in a not so lovey dovey voice.  
  
The waiter walked up and ended the awkwardness by asking them what they would like to order.  
  
"What would the lovely lady be having tonight?" The waiter asked.  
  
"I will have the roasted duck in vinaigrette sauce with basil tomatoes and herbs please." Jean answered the waiter handing him her menu.  
  
"A wonderful choice Madam, and for the Gentleman?" He asked turning to Scott.  
  
"I'll have the New York Strip, medium rare, with the baked potato and Green Beans." Scott replied. His meal was simple and plain in contrast with Jean's, but so was he compared to her.  
  
"That will be out as quick as possible." The waiter said. He turned and walked off towards the kitchen.  
  
**---**After They've Eaten**---**  
  
"Jean I've been with you for a long time now." Scott said.  
  
"Yes you have." Jean responded.  
  
"After Liberty Island I decided I never wanted to be apart from you again." Scott continued.  
  
"Uhuh" Jean said.  
  
Scott reached in his pocket and got down on one knee. "Jean Grey will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Jean almost spit her Champaign on the man sitting across from them. She looked down at Scott's ruby sunglasses. She didn't have a smile that said yes either. "Scott darling" Jean said.  
  
"Yes Jean?" Scott asked with a hopeful face.  
  
"I think we should see other people." Jean said bluntly. As she said it she closed their mental link.  
  
A cringe of pain crossed over Scott's face as he heard Jean's words. At first he didn't believe them, but after she closed their link he knew it was true. He was in so much pain he was blinded by it. At first he thought she was dumping him for Logan, or even Beast.  
  
"Why?" He asked tears streaming down his face. 


End file.
